Wrote a Letter
by jimperry-1978
Summary: A Pet Sematary II story of a young girl who falls in love with the sheriff.


"Wrote a letter" By: jimperry-1978   
  
Warning: This story contains scenes of a sexual content. If you are under eighteen or offended by such material do not read on.   
____________________________________________________________   
  
Jeff and Drew waited for Gus Gilbert along time but, they can't understand why. "How about Gus and Christina f#ck together without notice us?" asked Drew. "That's a good idea, Drew." Jeff told Drew. Gus asked the boys, "I'm going out on a date with Chritina, Drew, buddy. She told me I can have sex with her anytime."   
  
Christina wrote a letter about a just as she drifted off she heard a crashing sound. Pulling herself upright she listened and could hear the creaking of boards. Unsure of what was going on she tapped the switch under her ornate lamp, which summoned a security panel. As she gazed at the six screens in front of her a small figure darted past one of the cameras. "Goddamn it," thought Christina. "It looks like I'll never get any sleep." Quickly Christina pulled on her pants and shoved her collapsible baton into her pants pocket while she drew his flashlight into his other hand. As she got to the first floor of his house Christina began to think she had just been seeing things. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow pass up the stairs.   
  
Quickly, but quietly, she pursued the phantom until she was back in his bedroom. "What the hell is going on here," she mumbled. Just then she felt the air displacing in a wave and she ducked just in time to miss a blow to her head. Immediately she deployed her baton and brought it up in an uppercut which she could hear and feel make contact with something solid. "Lights," ordered Crowe. As the glow of her lighting filled the room she saw the sprawled out form of Gus Gilbert on her bed moaning, beside them was a lock picking kit and a canister of tear gas.   
  
"Well, well Gus Gilbert what brings you here?" asked Christina. "Is it possible you were dispatched by Amanda to, ahem, persuade me." Struggling to their feet the light brown man decided that he was in no position to lie. "Yes," he said. "She sent me here to help you reconsider." "And how would you do that?" asked Christina. "By giving you something you want." With that she kissed him and began to clutch at his shoulders.   
  
As stupid a thing as they knew it was to do Gus Gilbert began to respond to her kiss. The constant assignments, and the fact that they never knew where Amanda was at any given moment, had seriously reduced their amount of time in female company. Gus Gilbert decided to take a chance.   
  
As he kissed back he began to unbutton her coat and massage her rather large breasts through her black bra. Moaning in appreciation she responded in kind by stripping off his shirt and tie. Quickly and deliberately he snapped off her bra and they began to take her large breasts in his hands. They were milky and smooth and had the type of perky nipples he loved. As they caressed her breasts they began to lick one of her nipples with his tongue, alternating between breasts every so often. This constant attention to her breasts was driving her wild and she began to cry out.   
  
Smiling, the sheriff began to undo her skirt. Once he had them removed they began to lick her now moist vagina. The attention he had given to her breasts had made her very excited and had begun to arouse her in a way she hadn?t been aroused for some time. Slowly, with a patience born of practice, he began to trace the lips of her vagina with his tongue. On each pass he would lick her swollen clit and nibble it a bit. This treatment was making it very hard for her to control her screams. As she bit down on her lip Gus Gilbert began to push their tongue inside her, going a little further in each time. The results were dramatic as her eyes began to water. Finally after he returned to her clit she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around his head to keep him from leaving and she began to come. Torrents of her nectar poured out onto his face as all the muscles in her body tensed and then released. Exhausted, she fell back panting.   
  
Gus Gilbert smiled to himself. His still had the touch. His oral skills were still top notch. As he patted himself on the back Christina finally recovered and began to unbuckle his pants. After freeing their member from the confines of their slacks she held in her hand marveling at how smooth yet hard it was before plunging it into her mouth. Gus Gilbert moaned as she licked and sucked on his hard penis. Trying to increase his pleasure she cupped his balls in her free hand while slowly stroking his shaft with the other all the while plunging him in and out of her warm mouth. After some time she began to create a vacuum in her mouth. To Gus Gilbert the feeling was exquisite. He grabbed her head with his hands and began to f#ck her mouth. Finally he couldn?t take anymore and they came releasing shot after shot of their semen into her throat which she eagerly accepted.   
  
After licking them clean with her tongue Gus Gilbert took hold of her hips with his hands and brought her up to them. Placing the entrance to her vagina above his penis they plunged into the warm, tight confines of her sheath. As the initial sensation of entry subsided she began to bounce up and down on his hard penis. He met her thrust for thrust pushing himself as hard as they could into her vagina. Her muscles grabbed onto their penis and held them tight trying desperately not to let him get away. As Gus Gilbert's eyes shot open he saw her massive breasts bouncing in front of him. As she came down on his penis yet again he took them in his hands and began to fondle them as they continued to fuck one another. The feeling of her wet, tight vagina clutching at his shaft almost sent them over the edge. With a cry of lust he pushed her over onto her back. Continuing to thrust he fucked her harder and harder. Their sweaty bodies collided repeatedly without end. Soon she was at the edge as well. The sound of his balls slapping against her butt finally sent him over the edge. Her inner muscles clamped down on his penis and they thrust once more. They cried out in unison as he poured torrents of come into her. His ropes of seed shot into her for what felt like an eternity. Then all was silent.   
  
As the two lovers recovered Christina slipped close to them and whispered "How about You and me are lovers?" "We wrote a letter sometime", Gus Replyed.   
  
The End 


End file.
